Erectable and collapsible display devices typically includes components which are foldable for storage and which can be unfolded into an assembled condition. Such display devices typically have graphics, such as advertisements, on the front portion of the display. A drawback with such displays is the complexity of parts needed to assemble and maintain the display in an assembled condition. Moreover, such displays are typically formed from B-flute corrugated cardboard which is too stiff to be curved into imaginative forms such as three-dimensional shapes. As a result, the front of a conventional display is a two-dimensional surface which limits the viewing angle as opposed to a display having a front surface which can be curved into a convex or other three-dimensional shape. Further, printing graphics to corrugated cardboard cannot usually be done directly but rather involves several steps including first printing to a litho and then mounting to paper or a B-flute corrugated cardboard material used in the display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages.